Alpha-amylases (alpha-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, E.C. 3.2.1.1) constitute a group of enzymes that catalyze hydrolysis of starch and related linear or branched 1,4-glucosidic oligo- and polysaccharides.
Alpha-amylases can be used for a variety of purposes. For examples, alpha-amylases are used commercially in the initial stages of starch processing (e.g., liquefaction); in wet milling processes; and in alcohol production from carbohydrate sources. They are also used as cleaning agents or adjuncts in detergent matrices; in the textile industry for starch desizing; in baking applications; in the beverage industry; in oilfields in drilling processes; in recycling processes, e.g. for de-inking paper, and in animal feed.
Attempts have been made to construct alpha-amylase variants with improved properties for specific uses, such as starch liquefaction and textile desizing.
There is a need for the creation and improvement of amylases that provide, e.g., manufacturing and/or performance advantages over the industry standard enzymes (e.g., from Bacillus licheniformis), for various uses, including commercial processing of grain, e.g., liquefaction processes. There is also a need for compositions comprising improved amylases and additional enzymes, such as phytases.